COMO UN LIBRO MARCÓ MI VIDA
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: OS para BELLA LOVE FANFIC CONTEST DE FANFICTION AWARDS... PANEO GENERAL POR LA VIDA DE BELLA DESDE PEQUEÑA HASTA DESPUÉS DE AMANECER.


**Bella loves fanfiction-Contest**

**Finfaction addiction**

**Nombre del Fic.:**** "Como un libro marcó mi vida"**

**Autor/res****: Guadi_top16**

**Link al perfil del Contest****: ****http:/****.net/~**** fanfictionaddictionawards**

**Disclaimer:**** Declaro que los personajes son de total propiedad de S. Meyer yo sólo he creado la historia**

**Advertencias y/o notas de autor:**** En partes se verán reflejadas vivencias de Bella previas a Crepúsculo que son de total propiedad de mi loca cabeza y frases tomadas y entremezcladas desde el mismo libro. Espero les agrade.**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV.:<strong>

Estaba alucinada.

Oh, por Dios, pensé sin reparos.

No podía creer que de verdad existiese un lugar así en la red. Jamás, pero nunca jamás, se me hubiera cruzado por la cabeza que había otras tantas chicas de corta o mayor edad a la mía a las que le gustase leer y escribir como algo más que un hobby. Como una pasión. Imaginar, inventar, demostrar y generar sentimientos a través de algo tan simple y complejo a la vez como lo es un relato.

Dios, era adicta.

Mi vida siempre había sido de lo más ordinaria. No tenía ningún interés particular por algún niño bonito o cantante famoso. Ni siquiera había un actor que destacase para mí. Mi adicción era rara según mi propia madre. Se preguntarán que era lo que tanto amaba hacer. Bueno, ahí va…

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y mi adicción es leer.

Para resumirles por qué a todo aquel que se los digo les parece raro creo firmemente que primero debería de comentarles como es el entorno en donde me he criado.

Mi madre, Renné es un _alma joven_, como a mí me gusta llamarla. Ella se casó con mi padre Charlie y me tuvo de muy joven, apenas unos meses después de salir de la preparatoria, sin embargo, no pudo soportar vivir en aquel tranquilo y alejado pueblo por mucho tiempo y el trabajo de mi padre como policía novato tampoco ayudaba, por lo que ella a su vez pasaba demasiado tiempo sola. Muy mala ecuación, al final, terminaron divorciándose cuando yo todavía no llegaba a los dos años de edad y mi madre me llevó con ella durante todos sus viajes. Sí, viajamos mucho. Aunque cuando tuve que comenzar la escuela primaria le pedí de favor a Renné establecernos en un lugar fijo ya que, a mi sumada timidez natural, debía agregarle que nunca estábamos demasiado tiempo como para poder terminar de adaptarme, y mientras que en el kínder nunca hubo problemas, yo, con tan sólo mis cinco años sabía perfectamente que eso no sería así en la escuela básica. Renné accedió y aunque no estuvo demasiado contenta al principio con la idea sí se emocionó cuando le nombraba los lugares que podríamos visitar y en los que podríamos vivir.

Florida. Allí es donde terminamos. Mi madre estuvo encantada en hacer su carrera de maestra de kínder mientras yo estaba en la escuela en un lugar donde siempre brillaba el sol y donde teníamos el mar a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Éramos felices.

Y fue entonces cuando mi mundo cambió por completo.

En el primer año de la escuela mi horizonte de conocimientos y preguntas se amplió a límites insospechados. Aprendía a leer y a escribir tan rápido que hasta mi docente se asombró. Y es que, cuando tu madre es una niña tú te ves obligada a saber más que ella en cada aspecto básico que los demás niños pueden tener el derecho de delegar. Desde mis siete años aprendí a leer libros básicos de cocina que había en la biblioteca de la escuela, a eso se le sumo los libros de deberes propios de cada curso, y algunas partes del diario semanal para mantener a Renné informada de algo más que el hecho de que actor se peleó con quién. Sí, esos eran mis hasta ese entonces, intereses literarios.

Sin embargo aquello no quedó ahí. Fue un día cualquiera en el que estábamos en un wal mart haciendo la lista de compras que había creado para la semana, cuando lo vi.

La portada no decía mucho pero aquel rectángulo oscuro atraía mi atención como si de un imán se tratase.

-"Entrevista con el vampiro"- dijo Renné por encima de mí.

De seguro había notado lo embobada que me había quedado viendo aquel libro ya que era sumamente extraño en mí distraerme de la lista previamente hecha.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó.

No supe que hacer. No era natural en mí tener este tipo de impulsos ya que yo era de aquellas que siempre iba con la corriente y que trataba de pasar lo más desapercibida posible en cualquier situación. Sin embargo… Sin embargo algo muy dentro mío que no sabría precisar exactamente qué fue, me hizo simplemente asentir.

-Sabes Bella, este no es el tipo de libros que se debería de leer a tu edad, apenas y tienes ocho años cielo.

-De acuerdo Renné.

Dije sin emoción alguna en mi voz. Por dentro quería romper algo. Por primera vez en mi corta vida experimenté lo que era tener un capricho.

-Bien…- dijo mi madre reteniéndome en aquel lugar justo cuando yo ya estaba preparada para arrancar el carro- ¿Qué te parece si lo leemos juntas? Digamos un capítulo por noche. Si veo que alguna parte no es demasiado buena para ti ahora podemos simplemente saltear las páginas ¿Te parece?.

No pude evitarlo. Una estúpida sonrisa de completa y absoluta felicidad se extendió por mi rostro haciendo de ese uno de los mejores días que había tenido nunca.

Al final, y para no alargarlo más, basta decir que Renné cumplió con su parte del trato y me quedé completamente alucinada con aquel tipo de relato. Ni bien lo terminé lo volví a leer ya sin supervisión alguna, y cada vez, cada página, cada estrofa de aquel libro e sumergía aún más en un júbilo absoluto.

Cómo aquel era el único interés por iniciativa propia que había desarrollado, Renné automáticamente se dio de lleno a comprarme y conseguirme cuanto libro estuviera en su poder adquirir. Y yo, por primera vez en mi vida, no me quejé de su derroche hacia mí.

En la escuela me encargaba de hacer rápidamente todos los deberes para no llevar trabajo a casa. En casa hacía todo lo posible porque mi madre no me complicara más mis tareas desordenándolo todo a su paso. ESO era difícil. El resto del día… El resto del día vivía a través de mis historias, mis amigas, montones y montones de vidas diferentes, algunas sufridas, algunas felices, pero todas absolutamente todas, hermosas.

Sin embargo las niñas y niños de mi edad parecían no querer aceptar o comprender mi fascinación por la lectura ya que cada vez que me veían en los recreos con algunos de mis libros sin dibujos como los de ellos, venían en tropel a molestarme. Por ellos me vi obligada a recluirme en la biblioteca la mayor parte de los recreos en los que no hacía deberes adelantados.

Los años pasaron y fue a mis diecisiete años cuando navegando sin razón aparente descubrí aquella extraña y fascinante página en internet donde cualquiera podía usar sus personajes de ficción favoritos y crear a su vez su propia historia, su propio mundo para compartir. Una vez que uno goza del placer de caer ahí se pierde irremediablemente en él. Y es que ¡Entiendan! Son tantas historias, tantos posibles y variables de los personajes que seguramente amas que, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría de leer? Bueno, no sé ustedes, pero mi respuesta es clara. Yo NO.

Pasaba horas y horas leyendo en mi portátil, regalo de Phil, el nuevo marido de mi madre y la perfecta pareja para ella. Él era unos años menor pero aquella diferencia los acercaba aún más debido a, como ya lo había dicho antes, al espíritu joven de mi madre alocada. Y su unión fue lo que en gran medida me llevó a tomar una decisión que cambiaría sin saberlo todo el curso de mi monótona, práctica y solitaria vida. Me mudaría a Forks a casa de mi padre. Sí, discutí mucho sobre aquello con Renné pero a fin de cuentas logré convencerla de que era lo que quería. Creo que de tanto decir la misma mentira una y otra y otra vez era que al final había resultado por parecer creíble. Y es que esa era una de mis falencias. No sabía mentir. Eso fue motivo para varias decenas de burlas de mi madre ya que ella se empeñaba en recordarme que yo era como "un libro abierto". Arg.

En fin…

Me mudé con mi padre a mediados de marzo. Genial, mi gozo en un pozo, como se diría. Era mediados del semestre por lo que llamaría aún más la atención de lo que alguna vez hubiese querido.

Tan sólo esperaba que mi nueva presencia en este pequeño pueblo no llamara durante demasiado tiempo la atención porque, y para colmo, yo era la hija pródiga del jefe de policía Charlie Swan que había retornado luego de años de ausencia. Ufff.

La casa de Charlie era tal cual y como la recordaba, al igual que mi habitación. Los únicos cambios que se habían efectuado en esta era el cambio de la cuna por una cama y la de los juguetes por un escritorio grande y cómodo. Lo demás era igual, las paredes de un azul cielo apagado, desvaído por el paso de los años y las cortinas amarillentas por las mismas razones. La nostalgia que me abrumó ni bien entrar a mi vieja/nueva habitación fue enorme, tanto que dejé escapar una traicionera lágrima. Lo bueno de Charlie era que no te atosigaba con su presencia, ya que ni bien dejó las maletas en mi cuarto se marchó para dejarme acomodarlas tranquilamente. Me extrañó cuando luego de un rato me llamó a que bajara y me acompañó a la entrada. Más aún me sorprendí cuando vi un enorme y hermoso monovolumen estacionado frente a la casa.

Sí. Charlie me había comprado un coche. Genial. Ya por lo menos me quitaba el estrés de andar ahorrando cada centavo para poder comprarme uno y así evitar congelarme de camino a la escuela ya que si a algo no iba a ceder, era a que mi padre me llevara todos los días dentro de la patrulla a la escuela, eso sí que no.

Primer día de clases.

Todo fue normal. O sea, tan normal como que es tu primer día de escuela en un pueblo donde la novedad es si tu vecino compró una coca o una Pepsi. Para quienes no entendieron, quise decir FUE CAÓTICO.

Cada cabeza giraba con cada paso que daba. Me miraron desde que bajé de la camioneta de manera nada disimulada. Tuve que aguantar que un tal ¿Erick? Sí, creo que así se llamaba, me guiara por la escuela viendo cada clase de mi itinerario y queriendo hacerme un reportaje como noticia fresca para el diario local. NO, no fue normal en lo absoluto. Sin embargo no fue el simpático de Erick, o la pesada de Jessica ni siquiera fue el, al parecer, galán de Mike Newton lo más extraño del día. NO. Lo más extraño ocurrió cuando ya en la hora del almuerzo me encontraba en la mesa y sin saber cómo zafarme delicadamente de aquel grupo anteriormente nombrado. Y los vi.

Se veían sonrientes en una mesa apartada del resto. Eran hermosos. Absolutamente hermosos.

¿Demasiado hermosos?

Blancos. Su piel parecía ser aún más blanca que la mía, y eso ya era bastante decir ya que mi palidez era casi rayano en lo albino. Genial, mi humor ácido sale a flote. No pude contenerme y al verlos terminar de sentarse me giré hacia Jessica, mi acompañante de mesa, y le pregunté quienes eran aquellos chicos.

-Son los Cullen...

Tuve que aguantar su explicación morbosa sobre que al parecer todos eran hijos adptivos del doctor del pueblo y su mujer, pero que a la vez el grandote estaba en pareja con la que se parecía mucho a una perfecta barbie, y que el chico que parecía estar más tieso que un palo estaba en pareja a su vez con aquella chica diminuta que parecía un duende en todo sentido. Sin embargo, el que más llamó mi atención fue aquel que al parecer estaba solo dentro de ese extraño grupo, el chico de desordenados cabellos cobrizos y ojos que me resultaban como imánes. Después de conectar nuestras miradas en un breve tiempo y desviarlas aún más rápido sonó el timbre y todos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros respectivos salones ¡Cuán grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar al salón de biología lo vi justo junto al único lugar que parecía estar disponible! De ahí en más todo fue a peor. Al pasar por delante del banco noté como su cuerpo se envaró totalmente y como engarfió sus dedos ante la tensión de su cuerpo.

La hora pareció interminable. mi pulso no se calmaba. Mis nervios estaban destrozados. No lo entendía ¿Por qué este chico y su tensión me ponía tan nerviosa conciente o inconcientemente? Apenas el timbre comenzó a sona él voló de su asiento hacia la salida.

.

.

.

Luego de un breve y desafortunado encuentro en la secretaria cuando yo quería entregar mi pase y él, al parecer quería cambiar la hora de biología por cualquier otra cosa, no lo vi más. Pasó una semana en el cual yo pude relajarme y acoplarme al movimiento normal de aquel lugar, cuando... Lo vi otra vez.

Esta vez mis nervios vinieron acompañados de un leve malestar, una especie de tristeza al creer ser la causa de su alejamiento.

Fui como preso a la condena al dirigirme a mi clase del señor Banner y tuve el desfortunio de que dicho profesor eligiera justamente ese día para hacer un trabajo en equipo.

—_Me llamo Edward Cullen. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la __semana pasada. Tú debes ser Bella Swan._

Su mirada se fijaba en mi rostro haciendo estragos involuntarios en mi concentración. Noté que sus ojos eran distintos a la semana anterior, pero cuando se lo dije me evadió. Preguntó sobre mis motivos para irme a vivir con mi padre y pareció verdaderamente frustrado cuando no podía adelantar mis pensamientos a mis palabras. Era raro. Quien hubiera pensado...

.

.

.

**Años después...**

Creo que inconcientemente desdes aquel momento, desde la primera vez que lo vi, desde la primera palabra en su melodiosa voz que dirigió hacia mí, desde que pude sentir su presencia cercana a la mía, supe lo que era. O sea, siempre pensé que era "raro" pero nunca crei que mis fantasías, que la razón de mi obsesión con la lectura se volviera parte de mi vida real.

Cuan equivocada estuve.

El descubrir que su naturaleza era ser VAMPIRO. El que mi primera opción fuera comprobar en cada historia que había leído para encontrar alguna similitud ante lo que estaba delante de sí. El que congeniara tan bien y a gusto, tanto que hasta a mí me sorprendía a veces, con toda su familia, que no temiera lo que pudiese pasar al estar junto a él.

Creo... Sé, que desde el momento en el que mi mente fue atraída casi de forma reverente hacia aquel libro, mi vida al completa marcó su destino. Nadie sabría todo lo que pasaría después, lo que sufriría para cumplir lo que se había marcado en su momento. El dolor, el amor, la amistad, las risas, la confusión, el deseo, el anhelo, la pasión, la esperanza. Licántropos, Vulturis, James, Victoria, la boda, la isla Esme, mi embarazo. Todo ello estuvo en lo que me quedó de vida humana. Y no cambiaría nada por tener como resultado todo aquello que tenía ahora.

Mi familia. Mi amor de mi existencia. Mi hija que era la razón más poderosa que tenía para ver cada nuevo día con alegría. Todo ello junto con mi pasión por la lectura de la cual no había desistido en ningún momento y de la cual ahora, podía gozar aún más gracias a la velocidad y memoria de mis ojos, eran mis indicios de como mi vida entera había sido marcada por un libro, por historias que hacían volar mi imaginación...

Una realidad que parecía una fantasía. Eran fantasías que plasmaban mi realidad.

Todo ello me indicaba...

... QUE MI DESTINO SIEMPRE HABÍA SIDO...

SER VAMPIRO.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero q les haya gustado... Me costó un poco el final ya que no quería extenderlo demasiado pero creo que el resumido quedó bastante bien. Es más bien como un paneo general por la vida entera de Bella. Disfrútenlo ;)<strong>

**Este OS es para un concurso, aquí arriba está el link donde hay que votar así que les agradecería que se den una vuelta ;) SÓLO TIENEN QUE BORRAR LOS ESPACIOS PARA IR AL ENLACE, OK?**

**Besos y nos leemos luego... Guada..**


End file.
